Pikmin Ultimate
Pikmin Ultimate is a fan-game made by Some Guy. It is set directly after Pikmin 3, and is heavily inspired by Pikmin Forever, which is made by Scruffy. Plot After the events of Pikmin 3, the S.S Drake lands on to Hocotate Freight, dropping Captain Olimar off. The President greets his arrival, and inhales a paper bag, as he was so glad that Olimar was fine. However, it seems that the president has got himself into trouble once again. It appears that while Captain Olimar was held captive by the Plasm Wraith, the president sent his 4 VIP captains to find out more about PNF-404. After 5 days passed on the exploration, they completely lost contact with each other. The president then got so worried that he went into "hiding", which was hiding in a box. Which everyone could see. With everyone knowing he's there. And now the president is still worried about the 4 captains. Olimar told the president that maybe he could find them. This delights the president, so he pushes Olimar into his ship, as well as himself, and turned the ship on. And so begins the president's and Olimar's quest to find out just what happened to the 4 VIP captains. Pikmin Garden Once they enter PNF-404's atmosphere, they accidentally bump into a tree, that seperates the President, the ship, and Olimar. Olimar suddenly wakes up, on a grassy patch. He looks left and right, and than gets up. Gameplay starts. After turning a few corners, Olimar finds 5 Red Pikmin attacking a Dwarf Red Bulborb. You learn how to whistle. Once you whistle the Pikmin, they'll instantly come to Olimar, and then hug him. Olimar pets the Pikmin until they let go. The red Onion also reboots. After learning how to use the Pikmin, you find the president with the ship, which is absolutely destroyed from the crash. The president states that the ship's current state won't let them fly a pinch, and that they must find a power source. You learn about using 2 captains. Once you go past a linear path of tutorials, you will find a large microchip buried in the ground. You dig it out and the Pikmin bring it to the ship. (The microchip requires 20 pikmin to carry.) When it is taken to the ship, the ship turns back to it's normal unharmed state. Olimar and the president then takes note of that it is nearly sundown. This ends the first day of the game. The next day in the Pikmin Garden, you learn about caves and you collect a VIP captain, Mon Mon! This unlocks the 2nd area of the game, the Forest of Bulborbs. Forest of Bulborbs This area starts the freedom of the areas, so not much story addition here, except you find Yellow Pikmin here. and you unlock Jon Jon who was a captive of the Butterqueen. This, of course, unlock the third area of the game, the Icy Plains. Icy Plains Here, you will find Blue Pikmin. Once you find a part of the area, Olimar takes note of a strange ship, that looks entirely broken. He then notices a body of a strange astronaut. Olimar questions many things about the body and the ship, like how it got here, and why. Suddenly, a large crawmad jumps out of it's giant hole (which is in the middle) and takes the body to it's hole. It then steals a number of things in the part of the area, until coming out of it's hole, clashing it's hands twice and roars. Boss fight against the King Crawmad begins. After defeating the King Crawmad, it coughs up the body, allowing you to take it to the ship with your Pikmin. After taking it to the ship, nothing happens until the day ends. A Cutscene begins after the report of the day: Olimar inspects the body, and announces that it isn't moving. Suddenly, the person wakes up, notices Olimar, the President, Jon Jon and Mon Mon, and then runs around in panic. He eventually opens the door and then uses his jetpack to fly back to PNF-404. Olimar then uses his computer to locate the person, and it answers that he is in the Forest of Bulborbs. Forest of Bulborbs (second trip) When you come back to the Forest of Bulborbs, you see the person flying away, and then accidentally dropping a bomb, which explodes a wall that wouldn't normally be destroyed. This gains access to a secondary part of the area. Later, you will find the person in a large, grassy circle on lower ground. He steps back, not taking notice of the tree in the middle to open up, which leads to him falling down. The tree then instantly closes. Once walking closer to the tree, it will grow a large eye, and then gets up, which reveals it's body is the entire arena. A boss begins - the Mega Nat-Nat! Once defeating the Mega Nat-Nat, the tree will pop out, becoming the corpse of the boss. Water then bursts out of the hole in the middle, leaving the Person it swallowed unconcious. The hole is then covered up by dirt, and then the arena moves up, allowing the player to exit. Once again, when you take the person to the ship, nothing will happen until the day ends, and a cutscene will start after the day's report: Olimar blocks the exit via tape, and the person sits down in a corner. It appears that this person is called Bonjoe, from the planet Lebben, and he is an employee of Lebben Rocket Company (or LRC for short). His species, Lebbers, are in fact endangered of extinction, since, due to planting issues, plants (that are Lebben's only edible matter) are dying out. So the president of LRC sent Bonjoe to space to find life that could be used on Lebben. He found PNF-404, and while looking at it's life from his ship, a meteorite fell and threw him into his position in the Icy Plains unconscious. He also knows about the name of his ship (the S.S field) and when it was created (18XX). With that, he also knows where Bon Bon is, and he says that just like where he fell unconcious, the 3rd VIP member is in the Icy Plains. He also has a 2nd bomb, so he will use it to gain access to another part of the area. Areas Pikmin Garden - The first area of the game. A colourful grassland, with Petals and Dwarf Red Bulborbs. This area represents spring. * Underground of Life * Colourful patch * Village of Life Forest of Bulborbs - A forest full of Red Bulborbs and Male Sheargrubs. This area also represents spring. * Hole of Darkness * Man-Made Madness * garden of dangers * Planted Dimension The icy plains - A cold country full of metal, Water Dumples, Orange Bulborbs, and Fiery Bulblaxes. This area represents winter. * Burning Depths * Cool Cool Underground * Sheargrub Hole * Subterranean Bomb The Distant Isolation - A large, sandy desert filled with Fiery Blowhogs and Yellow Wollywogs. This area represents summer. * Trapped Room * Egyption House * Ghoul's resting place * Deserted country The Dark World -The final area of the game. This is filled with enemies and dark paths, leading to the final boss. This area represents autumn. New Pikmin * Frosty Pikmin - are immune to frost. They die quicker to fire. * Predator Pikmin - Can dig through blocked paths. * P.I.K.M.I.N - Are immune to spikes and bombs. Major Bosses * Butterqueen * King Crawmad * Mega Nat-Nat * Snowimation * Mutant Worm * Planted Danger * Final Boss: Master Darkness Category:Non-Canon Games